Printed Planar Inverted-F antennas (PIFAs) are antennas that resemble an inverted letter “F” formed on a printed circuit board (PCB). A PIFA has a ground trace and a feed trace formed in a single plane with a resonant antenna radiator conductive trace on the PCB. The antenna radiator conductive trace of the PIFA has a certain length that determines the resonant frequency of the antenna. A position of the feed trace on the antenna radiator conductive trace can be used to control the input impedance of the PIFA antenna. Typically, the PIFA is placed on the edge of the PCB, with the area on the PCB surrounding the PIFA being copper-free to prevent any impact on the frequency response of the PIFA.